wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Grixxis Coriah Dominus
Appearance Will import from MRP. He appears as the picture, with a scar across his throat. Personality Grixxis is known his skills as a leader, and for always having whatever mood a specific situation requires. Be it a gentle word required, a harsh reprimand, or simply a smile, he provides without pause. He leads firstly and foremostly with kindness and understanding, viewing those within the Aegis that follow him as friends, rather than his soldiers. He is an excellent speaker, capable of motivating a crowd as necessary and inspiring his 'shieldbearers' both on and off the battlefield with the confident tone of his voice. History Early Life Grixxis was born in Elwynn Forest, and lived out the first half of his childhood there with his younger brother Coriah and parents. At the age of twelve, when Coriah was seven, the Orcish Horde swept through Elwynn and Stormwind, and the two boys lost their parents, finding passage on a ship to Southshore with their close friend Heather Orican. Lordaeron The three of them eventually found a home in the town of Brill near to Capitol City, and Coriah and Grixxis both began the studies necessary to become Paladins of the Silver Hand. Grixxis also began courting Heather, though the two of them never so much as kissed. Eventually, Grixxis left Heather with the excuse of his studies needing his full attention. In truth, the reason for his breakup was not being able to give her his full attention as she deserved. When Stormwind began to be rebuilt, Grixxis and Coriah returned to it to assist as they could, eventually enlisting in the army, and losing sight of their aspirations to join the Silver Hand. Grixxis, at least, had finished all of his training except his ordainment into the Order. He was a Paladin, but not of the Silver Hand. The War against the Lich King Grixxis and Coriah played small parts in the efforts against the Burning Legion, working in Honor Hold to assist Danath Trollbane under his command as they could. When the threat was ended by greater heroes than they, they returned to Stormwind once more, and then quickly were dispatched to Northrend. There, Coriah found his end at the hands of the Vyrkul, and Grixxis nearly found his own end in Scourgeholme, captured for torture. When the 'High Priest' charged with his grizzly mutilations realized that he would not break, he slit the Paladin's throat, just as Grixxis' unit ambushed Scourgeholme and saved the Paladin at the last possible second. The Order of the Lion After Scourgeholme, Grixxis was sent back to Stormwind against his own wishes to remain in the Northern Front, and was ordained as a Knight-Champion of the Kingdom of Stormwind. After that, his duties found him purely in the city, as little more than a glorified guard with a prestigious history and title. When he discovered his brother yet lived as a Knight of the Ebon Blade, Grixxis was a wreck, sobbing in the catacombs of the Cathedral where the death knight was supposed to lay. It was there that Jossilyn Von Hammersmark found him to console the crying champion. Afterward, the two spent much time together, eventually falling in love and quickly marrying after a few short months. King Varian formed the Order of the Lion at the behest of his son Anduin, enstating Grixxis as the first of its Highlords due to his service record and lack of current purpose. The Order was meant to uphold and preserve the Kingdom of Stormwind where needed, be it remedial tasks like feeding the hungry, or driving back Gnolls at the borders of Elwynn. As the Order began to make a name for itself, it caught the attention of the Stormwind House of Nobles, which began to take control from the Crown, seeking to use the Order as nothing more than an additional guard for the city, rather than maintainers of the realm. The Order in response broke apart from the Kingdom to be free of the clutches of the Nobles, seeking allies within the other races of the Alliance. The Order of the Golden Gear, the Kaldorei Shan're, and the Hand of Argus presented Grixxis with affidavits so that the Order could avoid being labeled as traitors to the Alliance. Ordainment into the Silver Hand Grixxis encountered an aged knight of the Silver Hand named Balledor the Lightbinder. The senior Paladin spoke with Grixxis and offered to finish his ordainment int othe Holy Order. Growing up, joining the Silver Hand was his highest aspiration, so the Paladin leapt at the opportunity. A short few weeks later, he knelt in the Stormwind Cathedral of Light, surrounded by friends and allies as he took up his new Adamantine Warhammer and stood as a Knight of the Silver Hand. The Aegis of Azeroth Grixxis eventually realized that Stormwind as a Kingdom was not where the heroes his Order housed were needed. As such, he renamed the Order of the Lion the Aegis of Azeroth, and changed its agenda to that of the former Argent Dawn: to shield Azeroth from the evil agencies that seek to destroy it. Present Day Grixxis leads the Aegis as its Highlord to this day, with his wife Jossilyn Dominus at his side as its Confessor. He holds allies in many factions and organizations, and works to make Azeroth a better, safer place for the Alliance he so dearly loves. Trivia *Grixxis (the character) was named after Crixus from the television show Spartacus: Blood and Sand. The name was mispelled on accident. His last name, Dominus, was the title of the master of slaves on that same show *Grixxis is the name of a color combination in the card game Magic: The Gathering *Grixxis is indeed the Paladin your Paladin could smell like Category:Archived Characters